


Prompt: I Feel Faint

by respoftw



Series: Comfortween 2020 [6]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: I saw a list of prompts for “Comfortween”on dreamwidth6. I Feel Faint…Caring for someone who has lost consciousness.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: Comfortween 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947178
Comments: 12
Kudos: 76
Collections: Comfortween 2020





	Prompt: I Feel Faint

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a list of prompts for “Comfortween” [on dreamwidth](https://hurtcomfortex.dreamwidth.org/22946.html)
> 
> 6\. I Feel Faint…  
> Caring for someone who has lost consciousness.

There was no question about who would be left with John and who would go to get help.

Ronon was the fastest.

There was no question about who would stand guard at the mouth of the cave system they had holed up in and who would monitor John’s condition more closely.

Rodney was in love with him.

John looked ridiculously young when he was unconscious, the lines around his eyes smooth.Rodney couldn’t help the kiss he placed there, gentle and loving.

Please be ok. Come back to me.

It was safe to do that.

Teyla was the secret keeper.


End file.
